Cold Hands
by glitter-lace-sophistication
Summary: "You are warmer than the summer time, so I'll hold you through the winter time, and the love inside your eyes will turn a cloudy day to sunshine."


**Wow, okay I am so sorry to be blowing up fan fiction the past few days. I'm on vacation and I seem to have a lot of free fime to write lol. I am kind of excited about the particular one-shot, though, because it is my first attempt at smut! I had outside eyes read it to make sure it wasn't complete garbage, but if your opinion is different, feel free to let me know I'm so anxious to know your thoughts! I hope you enjoy! (:**

...

The children had chosen to avoid the bitter winds and frosty weather today, spending the day inside watching movies. Elizabeth and Henry, however, hadn't had the same luxury. Because they had been away from their Virginia farm for nearly a year, there were several tasks both in the house and in the barn that needed to be kwt up and maintained.

Henry had been working on loose gutters while Elizabeth sought solace in the barn. There wasn't too much that needed to be done in there, simply because the horses had already been transported to their winter boarding. It was then that most of the stalls had been cleanedShe did choose to organize the reins and saddles, though, finding any process in the barn soothing.

Finally satisfied with the end result, Elizabeth climbed up to the loft, stifling a yawn as she gazed out over the snow-covered pasture. She smiled, seeing Henry descend the ladder at the corner of the house and make his way across the field to the barn.

"Elizabeth?" She heard the barn door open, slammed shut by the wind as his voice carried up into the loft.

"Up in the loft" She poked her head over the rail, making her location known.

He smiled brightly, climbing up the ladder to meet her. "How long have you been up here?"

"Not too long. I did get to watch you work on the gutters for a few minutes, though." She ran her hand down his chest as he moved to sit in the corner next to her.

"Mm. You did?" His voice was low and husky, prodding her to proceed. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Mhm." She nodded, biting her lower lip. "If men knew how sexy they looked fixing things, maybe they would do it more often."

He let a soft groan pass his lips, leaning his mouth inch closer to hers. "Sexy?"

She shot him a coy smile, nodding her head slowly. "So, so sexy." Their lips connected, beginning with a tender, sensual kiss and quickly becoming hot and passionate.

She moved from his side and swung her leg over his lap, resting her pelvis against his hips. She pushed his hat off the top is his head and threaded her fingers through his thick hair. She smiled against his lips feeling his hands sneak under her coat and around her narrow waist.

He pulled his lips away, resting his nose beside hers as he breathed heavily through his mouth. "Baby, should we...?" He trailed off, not knowing the exact question he wanted to ask.

"No." She breathed against his open mouth, pushing his heavy coat off his shoulders. "Right here," she demanded

A loud groan vibrated within his throat. "God, you're so hot." She could only giggle, feeling her head become foggy with every second their bodies remained in contact.

His cold fingers sneaked under her sweater, eliciting a gasp from Elizabeth caught off guard by the sudden sensation. Her head fell back, exposing a sliver of neck uncovered by her scarf and she hastily unknotted the warm fabric, throwing it behind her before turning her full attention back to Henry.

She forced her eyes open, covering his frigid hands with her quickly heating ones. She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood, as she guided him up to her breasts. Her head involuntarily fell to the side as she let out a breathy moan. "Henry,baby..."

He placed hurried, needy kisses to her neck, lightly squeezing her bra-clad breast as the other moved behind her back to unclasp the garment. "What do you want?" He hummed the words softly against her ear, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"You baby. I want you."

Her words lit a fire within his stomach, pushing him to rpull her sweater roughly over her head, and let her bra slide down to land on their flush laps. She flung it behind her as she pulled Henry's sweatshirt over his head, immediately reconnecting their lips heatedly and running her tongue along the edge of his teeth.

They simultaneously fumbled to kick their winter boots off of their feet, losing no focus in the process. She unknowingly ground her hips against him, causing a pained groan to fall from his lips as the bulge on his pants pressed tighter against the zipper.

She took that as her cue to unbuckle his belt and slide his boxers down his legs in tandem with his pants, causing him to stand erect.

As she unbuttoned and slid off her own pants, he trailed a line of wet kisses down her neck and through the valley of her collarbone, resting when he caught a tender nipple between his teeth.

She let out a squeal, moving quicker to push her panties down her legs, immediately tightening her knees around his hips and grinding herself on him frantically. The muscles of her abdomen twitched as she swayed her hips. "Baby," she breathed huskily. "Baby, I need you now."

He bit her lip hungrily when he felt her hot juices coating him with each writhe she made. He wasted no time complying with her plea as he gently lifted her hips and she fell on to his length.

A small whimper escaped her swollen lips as she adjusted herself, burying her head in the crook of his neck. After settlimg into the sensation of him, she quickly nodded against his shoulder, encouraging him to move as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

He moved his hands to her hips, guiding her up before roughly pulling her back down. She moaned loudly into his mouth, unafraid for the first time in a while that the kids would overhear them. She lifted herself on her knees, feeling the hardwood cold against her kneecaps before slamming down once again.

She could feel herself edging closer to a release; meeting Henry's eyes, she knew he was just as close. She let a squeal rise in her throat as he pushed her on to her back, pounding into her from above.

She moaned, unable to catch her breath as she arched her back, pressing their chests together.

"Oh god. YES, baby. Yeah." She hung against his neck, feeling the pleasure within her rise. Henry could feel her inching closer, her walls tightening around him. He suddenly felt her clench against him, causing him to release within her.

"Oh, Elizabeth." He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent. "Yeah...baby..."

Feeling him come inside her finally pushed her over the edge, eliciting a piercing scream to pass through her. He continued to push into her, prolonging her pleasure for as long as he could.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder, riding out the waves of her orgasm as she trailed her fingers along his neck and down his toned chest. She breathed in his musk, placing butterfly kisses across his cheek.

The two held each other, remaining silent as they stared into one another's eyes.

"I love you." Elizabeth was the first to speak, whispering against his lips.

"I love you too, baby." He ran a gentle hand through her mussed hair, resting it softly on her cheek.

A small shiver ran down her spine, not unnoticed by Henry. He moved to grab their coats and sweaters but was stopped by Elizabeth placing an arm around his waist and intertwining their legs.

"I don't need my coat," she whispered. "You keep me warm just as well." He smiled, kissing her forehead and wrapping his strong arms around her back, enveloping her body within the comfort of his.


End file.
